1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly and a display device having the same, in which a first circuit board, having light sources mounted thereon, and a second circuit board, having a power supply part mounted thereon to supply power to the light sources, are freely arranged and easily connected to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), is a widely used type of flat panel display (“FPD”), and typically includes two substrates, on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In a liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are arranged according to a voltage applied to the electrodes, and a quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is thereby adjusted to display an image.
The liquid crystal display is widely used, due to low power consumption, for example. However, the liquid crystal display has no self-luminous capability, and thus separate light sources for providing the light are required. Accordingly, light sources such as fluorescent lamps or light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), for example, are typically used in the liquid crystal display.
In addition, when light emitting diodes are used as the light sources, for example, a separate circuit board having the light sources thereon is used. More specifically, the light sources are typically arranged at predetermined intervals on the circuit board, and wire patterns for connecting the light sources are disposed on the circuit board, as well. A power supply part is connected to the light sources to supply power to the light sources.
The power supply part is often mounted on a separate, second circuit board, and as a result, a structure for connecting the power supply part to the first circuit board, on which the light sources are mounted, is required. To connect the power supply part to the first circuit board on which the light sources are mounted, the first circuit board and the power supply part, mounted on the second circuit board, are disposed adjacent to each other. Moreover, a reliable connector for connecting the first circuit board to the power supply part on the second circuit board is required. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable structure in which the power supply unit on the second circuit board and the first circuit board having the light sources mounted thereon can be freely arranged while danger of spark generation in doing so is substantially reduced and/or effectively eliminated.